1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles and shoulder bolster members, and more specifically to a vehicle including a shoulder bolster portion, and to a shoulder bolster member attached to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is proposed a variety of off-road vehicles (e.g., Recreational Off-Highway Vehicles (ROVs)).
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2012/0085588A1 discloses a vehicle which includes a pair of front wheels, a pair of rear wheels, a frame, a roll-over protection cage and a seat. The frame is supported by the pair of front wheels and the pair of rear wheels. The roll-over protection cage and the seat are supported by the frame.
In vehicles such as the one described above, it is preferable that the vehicle has a structure for reducing sway of the driver and passengers (hereinafter, the driver and the passengers will be called crew) during the ride. In the vehicle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2012/0085588A1, the roll-over protection cage has a pair of handles sandwiching the seat from both sides. The pair of handles are disposed at an approximate abdominal height of the crew sitting on the seat, so it is possible to reduce crew's sway in left or right directions.
However, in the vehicle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2012/0085588A1, the handles are likely to come in contact with the crew's abdominal areas when the crew is swayed left or right. This can degrade riding comfort of the crew.